


Variety is the Spice of Life

by ashcat



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie suggests a Valentines Day gift for Simon to Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variety is the Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovefanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefanfiction/gifts).



> Written for afiawri‘s Birthday :D She’s the best friend a girl could have <3 - Thanks to daria234 for cheering me on.

When Willie first handed him the brown bag, Matt hadn’t planned on opening it just yet. They were enjoying a beer while Nathan was sweetly indulging Kit in playing different WII games. The twins were probably causing chaos as usual, but were safely ensconced in their room for now. Matt would have to take everyone out for ice cream if they kept behaving this well while company was over.

Willie instead grinned and rattled the bag. “No. _Open it_.”

Matt rolled his eyes but reached in and felt metal. He started to remove the object from the bag.

Willie grabbed his wrist. “Don’t pull it out, just look at it. It’s not approved for all audiences.”

Matt automatically looked over at the kids with that line. Nathan is staring back, obviously he was listening. But as Nathan opened his mouth, Kit screamed in delight as he lands two hits on Nathan’s character so both boys turn back to the game.

Matt frowns at Willie as he turned back to him, but he opened the bag anyway. He tilted his head, trying to figure out what this object is. “Ummm what am I looking at?”

“What do you _think_ it is?”

Matt peered at it a minute longer. “A... really big metal chinese finger trap?”

Willie nearly snorted beer out his nose he laughed so hard. “Oh, oh... you are so funny Matty.”

Matt glared at Willie. “I can’t help I’m not some per-,” Matt glanced over at the kids now avidly watching them, “-son with bad manners like you!”

Willie howled, laughing harder at Matt’s indignation.

Nathan rolls his eyes and looked at Kit. “Dad’s just being stupid again. Let’s play Mario Party.”

Once the kids were occupied with video games again, Matt turned back to Willie. He kept his voice low as he asked, “This is some kind of kinky thing isn’t it?” Willie was forever teasing Matt about Spring, Texas and his innocent country boy image.

Willie nodded. “Well... as much so as you want to make it. If it’s too big for _fingers_ what else might fit?”

Matt blushed and had to look away. Willie was so perverse. It’s like he took Matt’s unwillingness to say much about his private life as a challenge to try to make him blush about all manner of bizarre sexual things. “Why are you giving this to me? Or are you just bragging? Met someone?”

“N’ah. Just us boys at home, same as usual.” Willie leaned forward and continued softly. “You, however, have a loving husband who you rarely see and a little birdie told me that you were going to be in New York City together for Valentines Day and what better way to spice things up...”

Matt swatted Wilie’s arm. “We don’t need any help in that department, thank you.”

“Really? Are you _sure_ about that?”

Matt paused. Does Willie know something he doesn’t? But... things were good between him and Simon. At least they were when they managed to be in the same city together.

Before he can reply Bry ran up crying. “Daddy Matt, Tommy hit me!”

Tommy is hot on his heels screaming, “Did not!”

“I think if they aren’t I don’t need your help with those types of things. Excuse me.” Matt stands, scooping up Bry for cuddles even as he walked them both back to their room. Kit deserved to have a nice afternoon with a friend without the twins ruining it for him.

After Matt returned from spending a few minutes calming the boys down, neither he or Willie mention that... contraption again.

\--o--o--o--

Matt was hard at work on his next screenplay later that night, conversation with Willie forgotten when Simon joined him in the bedroom. Matt kept typing, not looking up, until he hears an odd rustling sound.

Matt raised his eyes to see Simon standing in front of the closed bedroom door, a positively naughty gleam in his eyes. A telltale brown bag in his hand...

Matt looked aghast and started, “I can explain.”

Simon cut him off before he can go any further. “Mmm, I think I can figure it out. You wanted to try something new but were embarrassed? So you hid it hoping I’d find it and bring it up?”

Matt blushed. “No, umm, Willie he, then Valentines day?” Matt can’t seem to complete a sentence.

Simon stalked over to the bed and takes Matt’s laptop from his lap, closing it’s lid and laying it on the bedside table. “You had your friend buy it for you because you were shy? Oh, that’s extra naughty Matthew. I’m glad I found my present _early_.”

Matt shook his head. “No, no it’s not like that see...” Matt wasn’t able to get anymore out before Simon pressed him back onto the bed.

It was some time before they went to sleep that night.

\--o--o--o--

Matt saw Willie again a few days later during their short hike with their kids at the Runyon Canyon park. Matt suggested they let the twins burn off excess energy prior to starting up the trail, so that it’s easier walking with them later. Matt almost felt guilty as he unclipped Mister’s leash and let the little pug free to be chased by Bry and Tommy as Kit and Nathan tossed a frisbee back and forth.

Willie couldn’t help asking, “So, did you give that toy anymore thought? That husband of yours looks like he could be wild beneath that mild exterior.”

Matt grinned, thinking about how wild things really had gotten the other night. Even with his sunglasses and hat on, Matt still checked to make sure nobody was watching them before stretching his t-shirt collar down to show Willie the row of dark hickey’s across Matt’s collar bone.

Willie laughed, and clapped Matt on the back. “See... everyone can use some added spice every now and then.”

Matt shrugged, grinning widely. “I guess I should learn to take your advice more often.”

“You totally took full credit for the idea didn’t you?”

Matt laughed. “Would you expect any less? Now tell me... do you have any other suggestions? Because Valentine’s Day will be an entire kid-free weekend.”

“Really? Well that deserves something special. How do you feel about... the great outdoors?”

By the time they were ready to go on their hike, Matt felt as addled as Mister, who had come over to beg for Matt to hold him so the kids would give him a break. Maybe he should have been taking notes. Willie was a veritable fount of kinky suggestions. Who knew there were so many ways to... enjoy ones self with a lover.

Matt made a mental note to send Willie a thank you present.

Little did Matt know that Simon had already gotten Willie a series of select theater tickets, a little incentive to give Matt that gift in the first place.

Note: A [Cock cage](http://bdsmtoyreview.blogspot.com/2006_11_01_archive.html) (NSFW) was in the bag.


End file.
